


[Podfic] Kill Game

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Big Bang Challenge, Community: ante_up_losers, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Podfic, Team Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Jerusalem Hotel & Casino - where the pros play. A podfic of Kill Game by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey">katemonkey</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kill Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321580) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> I had to record this podfic. First of all, the story is fucking _amazing_. Thing the second, the story was such a lovely nod to the Ante Up challenge, and this is my nod to that for Ante Up: The Losers Big Bang. 
> 
> A billion and one thanks to Team Podfic for the encouragement and to [](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kate**](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/) for all the tips and helpful advice.

  


**Stream:** (00:15:27)  


[Download mp3 here](http://bit.ly/TJlew8) (direct link, 14.4MB)


End file.
